


home

by neosanctuaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, Just fluff. Thas it., M/M, Packed full of Christmas cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosanctuaire/pseuds/neosanctuaire
Summary: Shu picks up one of the cookies, shaped like a little Christmas tree, and holds it out towards Mao. Mao stares at it, a bit lost. “Eat it,” Shu directs him, which puzzles Mao a bit more.“You know you’re supposed to decorate them first, right?”
Relationships: Isara Mao/Itsuki Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift for the 2019 enstars ss exchange!  
> merry christmas @/lTSUKlS!!

Mao pulls the soft blanket up a bit farther over himself, perched on the couch and illuminated in the beautiful reds and golds of the holiday fire place channel on the tv screen in front of him. From elsewhere in the small apartment, he can hear Shu humming along to Christmas carols playing from an antique looking record player on a stand by the tv. 

He feels very warm, and even though he’s bundled up tight in a blanket staring at the image of fire, he doesn’t want to give that the credit for the feeling. It’s Mao’s first Christmas away from home, and he’d expected it to feel a lot more… well, lonely. Of course, he’s living with his boyfriend, so maybe he shouldn’t have made that assumption in the first place. 

Shu is a very warm person, even if it might not look like the textbook definition of warmth. Shu is warm in small ways, ways that build up slowly over time. Mao was in love with him before he ever thought to be, and over a year later he’s much the same. 

There’s a bang from the kitchen, and Mao straightens up instantly. “Shu..?” he calls out, and is answered with a frustrated huff. “Do you want a hand?” 

“No,” Shu says firmly. Fair enough. Either Shu will figure out whatever problem he’s caused, or he’ll wait until it gives him a headache and then enlist Mao’s help— he knows Shu well enough not to stick his nose in too early. 

There’s banging around for a while before silence, and Mao thinks this must be it. He’s about ready to get unbundled and head on in when Shu appears in the hallway wearing an apron and a light dusting on flour on his nose, holding a plate of white sugar cookies and piping bags full of colorful icing. 

“You kicked me out of the kitchen all day so you could make cookies?” Mao laughs. Yes, that’s absolutely the man he loves. 

Shu, of course, meets Mao’s words with a displeased scowl. “They were a  _ surprise _ ,” he huffs. Well, Mao is certainly surprised. “We’re going to decorate them together.” 

The amused expression on Mao’s face melts into something undeniably fond as the lightest hint of pink sneaks its way onto the peaks of Shu’s cheeks despite his cross expression. Scooting over on the couch, Mao pats the cushion next to him. “Have a seat then, Yule Log’s on.” 

“Does it need to be?” Shu gripes, but makes his way over regardless. 

“It does.” 

Shu makes a displeased noise but doesn’t push the issue further, letting the festive log burn away on the tv as he sets down the plate of cookies and assorted decorations and sits down next to Mao who unbundles himself enough to scoot closer to Shu and lay the blanket over their laps. 

Shu picks up one of the cookies, shaped like a little Christmas tree, and holds it out towards Mao. Mao stares at it, a bit lost. “Eat it,” Shu directs him, which puzzles Mao a bit more.

“You know you’re supposed to decorate them first, right?” 

If looks could kill, Isara Mao would certainly be dead by now. “Yes, I  _ know _ that, Mao,” Shu sighs. “I am asking you to try it first,” and then he adds, likely for Mao’s benefit, “plain.” 

At first, Mao thinks that Shu is just being shyly proud of his baking, which Mao thinks is adorable. After he takes a bite, however, he’s met with a mouthful of familiar, nostalgic flavor that pulls at his heart strings. “Is this my mom’s recipe?” 

“Yes.” Shu’s voice betrays just the slightest hint of sheepishness under its usual timbre. “Your sister provided it.” 

The recipe for Mao’s mother’s sugar cookies is more or less a family secret, so he’s surprised Shu managed to get his hands on it. The sentiment… really means a lot to him. “Shu… thank you,” Mao says softly, pressing a quick kiss to Shu’s cheek. 

“It was nothing,” Shu scoffs.

“Yeah right.” Mao clicks his tongue in response. “I, of all people, know how closely guarded that recipe is.” 

Shu sighs. “And I cannot fathom why.” That’s as much of an admission as Shu will give. “They’re just cookies.” 

“Humans attach meaning to all sorts of petty things, right?” Shu said something like that to him, once. He’d sounded frustrated when he said it, but Mao thinks that might be what he likes best about people. 

Shu grumbles something in response that Mao doesn’t quite catch, before dropping his eyes to the plate on the coffee table. “I’m sorry you weren’t able to go home for the holidays.” 

Mao smiles, wide and bright. “You idiot.” Shu looks up, clearly ready with a retort, but falters when he sees Mao’s bright expression. “Shu, I  _ am _ home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!   
> find me on the twitter, @neosanctuaire!


End file.
